Erica Reed
Erica Reed is one of the Breakout Kings members working for Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp along with Lloyd Lowery and Sean Daniels. Family *''Erica Reed's father'' - Father *Erica Reed's mother - Mother *Danny - Ex-boyfriend *Erica Reed's daughter - Daughter *Pete Gillies - Boyfriend Jobs *Charlie DuChamp had chosen Erica in his team, and Ray Zancanelli wasn't happy with decision. Charlie was later shot dead by Damien Fontleroy. *Ray Zancanelli had then taken authority over Erica. Erica was also allowed to use a gun, as seen in Double Down. Biography Background Erica Reed was born to a skilled bounty hunter father and a drunken mother. Since her father was a tracker, Erica learned it from him. After a gang of members killed her father, Erica killed 5 of them. However, since there were no clues, she was arrested on weapon charges. At some point in her life, she became a mother, who was at least 6 years old.www.aetv.com Season 1 After Season 1 Erica along with Shea and Lloyd were send to a safe house along with their family to protect theirself for Carmen Vega's group for two weeks. Season 2 Appearances *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold }} Trivia *Erica along with Philly, has a daughter. *Erica Reed an anagram for "career die". *Erica has met all the main characters except for Philly. *Erica's full name is Erica Reed. Sara Tancredi use the alias Stephanie Reed in the episode, Shut Down, which could be a reason for her surname at all. **Coincidentally, both episodes were written in which Erica Reed first appeared and the surname for Sara as alias by Nick Santora. *Erica is the fourth main character (counting Prison Break too) after Sara Tancredi, Sophia Lugo and Philomena Rotchliffer to use her beauty to get what they needed, in the following cases: **Philly used her beauty to get attention from the barman Frank. **Sara used her beauty to get attention from a police officer. **Sophia used her beauty to get attention from a a Sona guard. **Erica used her beauty to get the attention from a possible suspect. *Erica along with Philly appeared in a flashback. *Erica along with Shea captured a minor villain: Starla Roland. **Erica is the only female who captured another female criminal. *Erica was mostly killed by T-Bag and Bennett Ballester. *Erica tried to kill Lloyd Lowery, but was stopped by Ray Zancanelli. *Erica's prison number is A829 from Maybelle prison. *Erica's information is never seen on-screen, however only from Sean Daniels, Philomena Rotchliffer, Lloyd Lowery and Fritz Gunderson. **Coincidentally, both the information from Lloyd and Fritz can't be seen good enough on-screen in the Pilot episode. *Erica's character get's her credit before that Lloyd Lowery and after that of Sean Daniels in the Breakout Kings openings theme. **Ironically enough, she did appear in less episodes then Lloyd. *Serinda Swan originally auditioned for the role of Philomena Rotchliffer, but wasn't good enough and thus got the role from Erica Reed.www.collider.com *At this point, Erica killed the most people in Breakout Kings as main character. She killed 6 men (1 shown on-screen in a flashback), since Charlie DuChamp died during An Unjust Death with a kill count of 4 and Ray Zancanelli is also responsible for the deaths of 4 people. *Erica was the last person seen by Charlie DuChamp in An Unjust Death. Coincidentally or not, Erica was shown by Charlie in the Breakout Kings team in the episode, Collected. *Erica is the only main character (who is also a prisoner) who visits a prison (Sing Sing Correctional Facility) where another main character (Sean Daniels) previously was imprisoned. *Erica has never been heard from Bea Arthur until the episode, Paid in Full. **The actress who portrays Erica Reed, Serinda Swan is also an actress, just like Bea Arthur. *With the episode Double Down, both Charlie and Erica appear in 15 episodes. If Erica appears in the next episode and Charlie not, Erica officially defeats Charlie as main character. **With the episode Cruz Control, Erica officially defeats Charlie as main character with 16 appareances, while Charlie has 15 appareances. Behind the scenes Main character images ericareed.jpg|Erica Reed during Breakout Kings Season 1. Notes and references External links *Erica Reed on Breakout Kings Wikia *Erica Reed on www.imdb.com See also *Main cast kill count (Breakout Kings) Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Criminals Category:Living characters Category:Main characters Category:Mothers Category:Murders